


All Dolled Up for Daddy

by angel_ofthelord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ofthelord/pseuds/angel_ofthelord
Summary: Chris and Reader haven't been able to fool around for quite some time. Reader wants to surprise Chris by dolling up.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	All Dolled Up for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first ff.  
> I finally understand how hard it can be to put this stuff swirling around in one's hand into words. It was fun nevertheless. Hopefully I manage to put some more fantasies onto the paper sorta say.  
> Have fun :)

Chris had worked so hard lately and you barely had time to fool around. That is why you planned to surprise him today and help him relax after such a hard week of work. He was shooting his new movie and was always coming home late when you were already sleeping. You had planned this all week and was excited when the lingerie you ordered, was delivered yesterday. Trying to hide your excitement you took your mind of things with a bit of cleaning and watching Netflix. You hid your surprise in your closet in a black box, hidden underneath some socks. 

Today was the day, you were so nervous yet excited. Chris would be home in a few hours, which means you had to start getting ready, you wanted to take your time and make everything perfect. You started by taking a nice soothing bath with your favourite cherry bath bomb. You washed your hair with your vanilla shampoo and shaved. After getting out of the tub, you dried yourself off and began to put on the lingerie. Starting with the panties and lace bra, you already felt hot. The lace felt so good against your skin.  
Next came the lace stockings and the light blue shirt with the words ‘’Daddy’s little girl’’ on it. You even ordered a little pink heart choker which you put on next. The only thing missing now was your hair and makeup. You decided to put your hair up into pigtails, using two bubble-gum-pink scrunchies. For your makeup, you applied a soft pink eyeshadow with some mascara and a rosy rogue, making your cheeks look like you are blushing. On your lips, you applied some gloss. Adding only a bit of some sweet-smelling perfume, you were ready to go. 

You walked to the mirror and looked at yourself. This was perfect. You were so happy with how the look turned out and really felt like a little girl. Getting lost in staring at your outfit, you nearly missed the sound of keys turning. Was it already so late? You got on the bed in a hurry tried to look as innocent as possible. Chris called your name and you answered with a soft ‘’ I am in here.’’ Hearing Chris’ steps your heart began to beat faster and faster. What would he think? Would he be too tired after work? Worry started to rise in you but all of it was gone, once you heard a soft gasp. You looked at the man standing in the middle of the room and your pulse rose. Chris was wearing a tight-fitting black tee with some black jeans. You swallowed, he was always looking so goddamn hot, even in just this casual outfit. His hair was fluffy and slightly dishevelled. You looked into his eyes and saw hunger.

His gravelly voice ripped you from your thoughts ‘’My god, baby girl, look at you. All dolled up. So pretty.’’ You smiled warmly. ‘’All for you, Daddy. Wanted to be pretty for you. And help you relax. You have been working so hard lately and I just wanted to surprise you.’’ ‘’Wow, how do I deserve such a sweet girl? Such a sweet little girl for Daddy.’’ You loved it when he praised you, warmth began to spread in your chest, and you began to feel light-headed. Chris was stalking towards the bed and you came closer to the edge. He was taking your head in his hands and smiled down at you. ‘’Thank you, darling. So sweet of you, wanting to help Daddy relax.’’ He gave you a soft kiss and you moaned. You loved Daddy’s kisses. Getting a little impatient, you grabbed at his t-shirt and signalled him to take it off. Chris chuckled and took of his shirt. Seeing him undressed always took your breath away. He had the body of a Greek god. Chiselled abs and a small waist that made your mouth water. You loved his chest; his pecs were so big, and you just wanted to squeeze them. 

This man was to die for, and you could never believe how you got so lucky. Chris saw you roaming his chest and smirked. ‘’You like Daddy’s body?’’ You simply nodded and grabbed at his pants. ‘’What an impatient little girl’’, Chris chided. You began to pout and looked at him with puppy eyes. ‘’Daddy, please, been waiting so long for you to come home. Been wanting you all week. My princess parts hurt so much.’’ He groaned and you could see the bulge in his pants getting bigger. You knew exactly how you got to him. ‘’When you ask so nicely...’’, he began taking off his pants and you moaned at the sight.

He wore black boxer briefs and his dick was straining against them. You could not wait to get it into your mouth. Chris saw you staring at him and could not wait any longer to get his hands on you. Grabbing you by the hips he pulled you in his lap and sat down on the bed. You squeaked and grabbed his shoulders. You were now staring in his lust blown eyes. With one hand, Chris grabbed your jaw and pulled you into a kiss. You moaned into the kiss, Chris used that moment to slide his tongue in your mouth and deepened the kiss. You could feel his hunger and kissed him back just as desperate. Your body was rocking in his lap and you could feel the outline of his hard cock against your panty-clad core. Suppressing a moan, you tried to rock harder and harder against his cock. Chris stopped kissing you and grabbed your hips, stilling your movements. ‘’Fuck, baby girl, you got to stop doing that.’’ ‘’But Daddy, your cock feels so good against my little pussy. Please, want your cock so bad.’’ He groaned, pulling you into a hungry kiss. ‘’How did I deserve such a perfect dirty girl?’’

Feeling his hands leaving your face, they began trailing down your body, squeezing your chest and gliding down your stomach. ‘’Such a shame to take these pretty things off, baby, but Daddy needs to get you naked.’’ You moaned and helped him remove your t-shirt. Seeing your lacy bra, Chris groaned and began thumbing your breasts, electing a moan from you. ‘’Such pretty tits, baby. Mmh, could play with them all day.’’ This man was making you desperate and needy. ‘’Daddy please. Need your thick fingers in my pussy. It is all ready for you.’’ Chris trailed his fingers slowly towards your core and cupped your pussy in his hands. ‘’Fuck, baby, so wet for Daddy. Bet I could slide right in.’’ ‘’Mmh, yes Daddy, please, need you so bad.’’ Just to tease you even more, Chris spit on his fingers and rubbed them against your lips. ‘’Come on, baby, get them nice and wet.’’ Never to decline such an offer, you held his gaze and began licking his fingers. Taking two of his fingers in your mouth, you moaned and imagined it was his dick. He was shoving them in and out of your mouth never breaking the gaze. It got you all riled up and you could not wait any longer. You took the fingers out of your mouth and for good measure spat on them one last time. Chris moaned and his pupils dilated even more. He loved it when you were his dirty little girl. 

‘’Daddy, please, my pussy is aching for you. It needs you.’’ Wasting no time, he grabbed you and laid you down on the bed. He knelt down between your thighs and took off your skirt and panties. He could see your core dripping and groaned. ‘’Fuck, baby girl. Look at your dripping pussy. Cannot wait to get into that pussy.’’ You could feel his breath against your core and his fingers slowly entering your pussy. They were already feeling so big, you could not wait for his dick. Chris was pumping his fingers in and out of you and your moans were getting louder and more desperate. ‘’Daddy, please, I am ready, I need your cock. Need your huge cock to fill me up.’’ How could he decline such a pretty plea? Finally taking of his boxers, you moaned when his hard cock sprang free. It slapped on his abs and you nearly whimpered. You never saw such a perfect cock. Average length but above average girth. Hitting all the sweet spots inside you. 

You wished you could take him in your mouth right now but maybe you could do that during the second round or in the shower afterwards. Chris saw you drooling and smirked. ‘’You like what you see, sweetheart?’’ You nodded, ‘’Yes, Daddy. Love your big cock, always feels so nice in my pussy. Filling me up so good.’’ Not being able to wait any longer, Chris picked you up and put you in his lap. Losing balance, you grabbed his broad shoulders and moaned when your pussy touched his bare hard cock. Chris was desperate as well and took his cock in his hands and held it against your entrance. Slapping it a few times against it, he began sliding it into you. This was your favourite part, feeling the stretch of his big cock, always made you come apart. Both of you were moaning, Chris holding back the urge to not thrust directly into you, he did not want to hurt you. Realizing what he was doing, you told him ‘’Daddy, so big. Love your cock. I am ready, please fuck me. Need you so bad.’’ 

Wasting no time, he thrusted deep inside of you, directly hitting your sweet spot. You let out a load moan. He slowly pulled out and thrust deep again. Repeating that movement, he was slowly getting faster and faster with every thrust and you had to hold onto his shoulders. ‘’Fuck you feel so good sweetheart, your pussy is always so tight and warm.’’ ‘’Only for you, Daddy. Fuck, you are so deep, Daddy. Nngh.’’ Chris was thrusting faster and faster, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. ‘’Baby, you feel so good. I am so close.’’ ‘’Yes, Daddy, please, nghn, fuck, yes, please come inside of me. Want you to come in my pussy. Want your cum deep inside my pussy. Breed me.’’ Chris groaned, ‘’God, baby, such a dirty girl. Making Daddy cum. I am going to come, baby, Daddy is going to come inside your sweet pussy.’’ Hitting your spot over and over, you were getting close yourself. Feeling Chris come inside you, made you explode as well. Your legs shaking and your eyes rolling back you were beginning to feel light-headed and floaty. 

A few minutes must have passed as you felt Chris wiping you clean with a wet cloth and kissing you softly. ‘Baby, are you there? Can you hear me?’’ You nodded. ‘’Mmh, yes, I am here. Wow, that was one hell of an orgasm.’’, you chuckled. Chris laughed too and wrapped you in his arms. ‘’I love you, darling. Thanks for the surprise.’’ You cuddled yourself into his chest and gave him a soft kiss on his chin. ‘’You’re welcome, Daddy. Love you, too.’’ Soon you were drifting off to sleep. Chris looked down at you and smiled; he was the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Always glad for comments and feedback!  
> Let me know how you liked it or if there is anything I could improve.  
> Dialogue is a pain in the ass to write. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy :)


End file.
